Vampires
History Old Ones Characteristics & Traits Psychology Appearance Diet/Nutrition Reproduction Vampirism The physiological act of becoming and/or turning another human being into a vampire is known as vampirism. Vampirism occurs through several different methods. #'Traditional': Humans who have consumed vampire blood and died within 24 hours of doing so will rise undead. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant however the body must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. #'Infectous Bite': #'Blood Exchange': Sexual Psychology "What we were informs what we become." Upon being sired, a vampire ceases to experience human emotions. Vampires are predatory, sadistic, and sexual creatures that are incabale of human love, compassion, and remorse. Vampires retain their memories, intelligence, and knowledge of their human prodecessors. Mentally, the root of a vampire's evil nature is his or her lack of a human soul. They are unable to differentiate between right and wrong, and have little care to do so. They typically lose their feelings for the people they knew upon siring. Most vampires revel in destruction and care only for themselves, but similar to how all human beings possess different qualities, vampires can be equally varried. While all vampires are essentially corrupt, shadows of their prior selves, some become direct opposites of the people they were, while others represent an expression of the potential they had in life. In some exceptions. Some vampires, despite their notorious malevolent nature, are somewhat capable of human emotions like love, but tend to take twisted, obsessive forms. Invitations Vampires can enter a private residence, including houses and apartments, only if invited; otherwise they will hit an invisible barrier. Areas open to the public are not protected as such. *The inviter need not be aware that the invitee is a vampire: *The invitation can be coerced through telepathic means: *The invitation need not be immediate or specific: *The invitation can be written instead of spoken: *The inviter must be a resident, but not necessarily the owner: *Squatters and guests can also gain invitation rights: *The mystical barrier fades if all residents die. *No invitation is required for temporary accommodations such as motel rooms, hotel rooms and frat houses or if the vampire is the legal owner of the building. *Invitation has been shown to be necessary for dorm rooms *The invitation can be conditional, even if the condition is not met. *Once invited, the vampire is always free to enter, and the invitation is revokable only through the usage of a magic ritual. *The residences of vampires, other demons and half-demons are not protected. This is the case even if humans also live there Powers & Abilities *'Vampiric Condition': **'Supernatural Strength': Most vampires possess supenatural physical strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they possessed in their mortal lives. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires are capable of lifting from 1,000 lbs to 4,000 lbs. A vampire's enhanced strength also enables them to perform other feats such as leaping great distances. ** Supernatural Speed: 'Vampires are extremely quick, moving faster than the human eye can possibly see. The creature’s sheer speed, combined with its unnatural stealth, makes it impossible for the Vampire’s prey to detect or escape from the Vampire until it is too late. Vampires are able to avoid gunfire easily, and reacts with unnatural quickness to any threat, due to the creature’s supernatural reflexes. Vampire are able to move at great speed for long periods, and it is nearly impossible to tire the vampire, due to its preternatural degree of endurance. **'Supernatural Durability: With the exception of certain vulnerabilities, vampires are essentially invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm, including the effects of disease, and the natural cellular mitosis that comes with aging. Excessive force will cause physical damage to a vampire, but their bodies will regenerate damaged tissue providing they can supplement themselves with regular supplies of blood. **'Superhuman Agility:' Vampires possess supernatural agility as well. They can leap to great heights and are nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider. This ability would allow them to access places that would be otherwise impossible for a human to reach. **'Supernatural Senses:' Vampire’s senses of sight, smell, hearing, and touch are of supernatural keeness, comparable on many levels to a wolf’s. The Vampire can see with perfect clarity in the darkness of the night, to the point of being able to detect the bodily heat emanations from its victims. The creature’s hearing is comparable to a bat or an owl, possessing a level of sensitivity on par with the bat’s own echo-sensitivity. The Vampire’s sense of smell is as acute as that of a wolf or a dog’s, enabling the creature to track its prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone, a sensation that the Vampire relishes. The Vampire is also able to tell individual people apart by the scent of their blood coursing through their veins or bodily odors. The Vampire’s sense of touch is amazingly acute, as the creature can feel the heartbeat of a potential victim through thick walls, or it can detect the vibrations of a vampire hunter’s footsteps and the direction of the footsteps, enabling the Vampire to either escape or prepare an ambush for the would-be hunter. In addition to its five senses, the Vampire possesses a preternatural sixth sense. The Vampire can instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. The revenant can sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding the former while congregating in the latter. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: ** Immortality: *'Shapeshifting': * Wallcrawling: *'Mind Control/Manipulation': *'Tracking': *'Telepathy': *'Empathy': * Dream Manipulation: Advanced Powers *'Animal Control': *'Weather Control': *'Elemental Control': *'Flight': **'Winged Flight': *'Telekinesis': **'Hemokinesis': *'Flame Manipulation': *'Daywalking': The Old Ones are the only pure vampires that are immune to the fatal effects of sunlight. They're direct fledlings and blood descendants have higher resistance to sunlight, but are not completely impervious. *'Regeneration': Older vampires, such as the Old Ones, possessed powerful healing capablities being able to completely regenerate lost limbs. *'Blood Memories': *'Advanced Shapeshifting': Older, more powerful vampires are capable of taking on human form as well as animal form. *'Astral Projection': Weaknesses Despite their immense strength, vampires possess many vulnerabilities. *Religious Artifacts: Various religious artifacts and symbols can be used to repel or ward off vampires, though will not prove fatal for the vampire. *Sunlight: The Lamia species were known to be nocturnal creatures, possessing a mild sensitivity to the sun’s rays. As more vampires were created, the sensitivity grew stronger resulting in sunlight being a lethal weapon against vampires. Vampires cannot withstand direct exposure to the rays of the sun. If exposure is prolonged, the vampire will burst into flames and disintegrate into ash. While affective on all vampires, older vampires are more resistant to sunlight than younger vampires enabling them to withstand even direct exposure but only for a relatively short period of time. *Fire: *Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Although, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *Stakes: Wooden and silver stakes are highly effective in destroying vampires. Older vampires however are more resistant, and stakes can only neutralize them for a few hours. *Silver: A vampire cannot touch silver as it will instantly burn them. Another unfortunate side effect is that any area in contact with silver is unusable to the vampire, meaning that silver is regularly utilized to restrain vampires. The older the vampire the quicker it is able to bounce back to full strength. *Heart Extraction: *Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *Drugs & Poisons: *Exsanguination: *Garlic: Vampires are highly allergic to garlic, being repelled instantly. *Deprivation: A vampire who goes for an extensive period of time without drinking blood will be extremely weakened, eventually to the point of death. Older vampires are capable of surviving for longer periods of time and require less amounts of blood. *Magic: Vampires are vulnerable to the effects of magic. As vampires age, they develop a stronger resistance against various forms of magic. *Nephilim/Avatar Blood: If a vampire consumes the blood of a nephilim or avatar it will cause the vampire a severe amount of pain and kill them. *Werewolf Bite Category:Classifications of Being Category:Vampires